


All Roads Lead Back to Him

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Sam Winchester, Canon Death, Considered Suicide, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Heaven sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Finale, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Season/Series 15, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Time Skips, Tissue Warning, Top Dean Winchester, Triggers, Wincest - Freeform, reunited brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: Sam Winchester’s life changed drastically, in the blink of an eye. To keep a promise, he carried on the only way he felt he could until he finally could go ‘home’. It was there (or along the way) he learned that some things never change, regardless of where he was, as long as he was with who mattered.Set during and after 15x20 Carry On.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Tissues (Yes, I’m tossing up a tissue warning for this one but more for the first chapter), mild language, the usual other warnings since this is a Wincest piece. *See my notes below for more*
> 
> Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing a piece set for the series finale. It came into my head like it starts and just went from there. I also started crying 140 words in, so I am tossing out a possible tissue warning as I know most people don’t cry as easily as I do.   
> The first chapter has the most need for that tissue warning as it's my version of how Sam dealt and carried on. The next chapter is much happier.  
> The story is complete, and chapter two will go up very soon.   
> Also a huge thanks to lortspnfangirl for the summary help.
> 
> A/N II: Because this follows the canon storyline for the most part and we all know the deaths that happen I chose not to use the 'Major Character Death' warning to avoid anyone thinking there might be more.
> 
> Tag: 15x20 Carry On
> 
> Spoilers: Yes, so if you haven’t seen the finale you might want to hold off on this until you have.
> 
> Beta’d By: cyncitymojo

**All Roads Lead Back to Him**

**Chapter One**

The pain never really went away. The grief of that night in a barn in Ohio diminished only a little unless he thought about it, or a memory would come up that reminded him of Dean, and then for Sam Winchester it felt just like the day he watched his older brother die.

The guilt of not being able to save his brother, of not watching his back in the vampire fight that ultimately cost Dean Winchester his life and then, for the first time in years, having to let the brother that had meant so much to him in so many ways die rather than find some way to bring him back nearly destroyed Sam.

Dean’s words were still in Sam’s ears and in his heart every day, every year that now passed since that tragic night.

“‘ _Hey, I’m not leaving you. I’m gonna be with you. Right here. Every day. Every day you’re out there and you’re… you’re livin’, and you’re fighting cause you… you always keep fighting. You hear me? I’ll be there. Every step_.’”

The halting words had come with a touch to Sam’s heart. There were still times as these many years passed when things got bad or he was in a bad way that he would hear Dean’s deep voice and feel a touch either over his heart or brushing along the back of his neck like his brother would do at times when offering a loving touch or comfort wasn’t possible.

The promise to go on, to keep fighting was one Sam tried to do. He did try to carry on the Winchester legacy; to hunt, to save people but had to eventually come to understand that this might be the one way he might disappoint the brother he had loved in ways that not very many people would understand.

After carrying out the final act, an act Sam had always said he’d never do and that was to give his brother a hunter’s funeral, he had returned to the Men of Letters bunker. But after a few weeks with just him and Miracle roaming the now empty halls it quickly became plain to the younger Winchester that nearly everything in the place reminded him of Dean.

Eating alone, staring at their initials carved into the table or when he finally could handle the grief and went to Dean’s room, the room he had so often shared with his brother but hadn’t been able to enter since returning alone.

Flipping the light on, Sam had nearly gone to his knees because the room still looked like it had the last time Dean had left it; messy bed, clothes tossed around, a file opened on the desk but what had hurt the most for Sam was that he could still smell Dean’s aftershave on the towel he absently picked up from the floor.

Hearing the dog whine, Sam had sat down to pet him and looked around at the guns on Dean’s walls and had a brief moment where he had considered if taking one down and just using it on himself might not be best for him.

Both Jody and Donna had offered to either come stay with him or to have him come up to their places until some of the grief had passed, but Sam had politely refused, just as he had refused their offers to come to the funeral.

He had appreciated both lady Sheriffs’ offers and knew he might have been a bit selfish to refuse that since he understood they and others respected Dean but for Sam, who’s heart and soul had also both died a little that day, he just hadn’t wanted anyone else there for that moment.

The ringing of a phone from inside the desk drawer is all that stopped Sam from doing what he had been considering. The call from Austin, Texas about what Sam knew was a werewolf just by being told the hearts had been ripped out gave him the chance to think about what Dean had taught him, instilled in him and he figured if he was going to go out in any way then it would be like his brother; fighting to save innocent lives.

That was the last day Sam was ever in that bunker. He packed what was the most important to him, locked other things down while writing out instructions for anyone who might find the building in the future, and then he and the dog left for one final hunt.

Sam took out the werewolves that were killing people, saving some victims in the process. Even though he had done so without a scratch, that hunt had made it plain that no matter how much he wanted to do what Dean told him to, the memories of riding in the Impala while Dean drove and staying at awful motels or roadside diners with bad food were just too much for him to handle.

There was also the risk to others. Sam understood only too well that a hunter not fully in the game mentally or distracted could get others killed and he had more than enough guilt on his heart to be able to stand the blood of innocents added to that if he had kept hunting while grieving the loss that Sam knew he’d never replace.

He had burned the fake ID’s when he made the final choice to stop hunting. He kept a small box of photos and other special items that he could never bear to destroy or throw out.

The weapons in the Impala’s trunk remained locked down even after Sam settled down in a small Midwestern town, parking the car that had never felt right again without Dean behind the wheel. He kept it cleaned, maintained and polished because doing that still allowed Sam to feel some connection to Dean.

He had cut ties with anyone from their past life not only because he was worried about danger finding him but because it still hurt to have Dean brought up even in casual mention much less a full conversation or memory like Jody had innocently done the final time he had gone to Sioux Falls to see her and the girls.

A piece of Sam was proud that a little of their legacy would carry on as Jody told him that Claire was still hunting. Alex and Patience would help her when not busy with their own lives and if something came up on her or Donna’s door it was handled.

Then the former Sheriff of Sioux Falls had innocently brought up the memory of the first time she’d met them, and it had taken all Sam had not to break right then and there.

Returning home, Sam tried to forget. To carry on in the only way he knew how even if the pain of the grief never left.

That pain stayed with him in some way as the years began to pass. It was there when he went back to school to finally complete his degree. It stayed when he passed the Bar exam because he knew even though he had money from stashes Dean had started to keep and had left to him, Sam would eat the barrel of the pistol he still kept close if he wasn’t doing something.

It stayed even when he slowly, finally gave in and allowed himself to date. He and Dean had been nearly exclusive for years but one night, Sam had dreamed of seeing Dean. In the dream, his brother had told him that he didn’t expect him to spend the rest of his life alone and that he was cool if he met someone and maybe even passed the name Winchester onto the next generation.

Sam had woken up sobbing, but once again could almost feel the warm touch to his face and the smell of Dean’s aftershave and had understood the message.

He had met Victoria as a client looking to get away from an abusive husband. Sam had helped with her case and it was one of the few times he had called on an old friend to make sure the ex-husband understood to stop the stalking.

She was a nice woman, pretty and also understanding when, on the anniversary of Dean’s death, Sam got drunk in his grief like he did every year. That he might have said a bit too much and he never did know if Victoria believed it all or not.

There was mutual attraction, a love they shared, but nothing like Sam had felt for his brother and he had fully explained that to Victoria before they even got serious. He didn’t tell her the man who owned his heart and always would had been his brother, but he did feel a need to be honest that while he loved her and would take care of her, his heart still belonged to someone now long dead.

It had shocked Sam when she had merely smiled and kissed him, saying she understood. Their son was born three years later and of course without any doubt in his mind, Sam had named him after the greatest and most important man in his entire world.

Dean Robert Winchester was born and raised in a house with loving parents. He was told all about the uncle he was named after as well as about what his father had done before ‘retiring’ and leaving hunting.

The house Sam built was something he designed himself with aspects of both the cabin Rufus Turner had that they had stayed at as well as an interior design that reminded him more of Bobby Singer’s home where he and Dean had spent so much time before it was destroyed.

The first time he looked at the photo of him, Dean, and their parents from that time when John Winchester returned for that brief time nearly broke him but it was the photos of him and Dean that never failed to make his throat tighten and a tear to fall.

Sam decided to seriously explain the Winchester legacy to his son when he turned sixteen. He also explained the importance of and need for the anti-possession tattoo.

It had been years since he had thought of demons but the Winchester in him, the side raised by his brother knew never to get that complacent and that anything could happen one day.

Dean was smart like Sam with the dark looks of Victoria, but Sam could almost see his brother’s sarcastic and snarky side come out in the boy sometimes.

_“‘Where does he get that attitude from?’”_ she had asked in frustration after their then teenage son had started to notice girls and was also getting into fights more.

Sam had just been heading to the garage, where his stewing 17-year-old had stormed off to, when he stopped on the steps to think, smile a little more as he glanced back. _“‘His uncle.’”_ He replied and once again felt the pain in his heart.

The day he buried Victoria after she’d lost the battle with an incurable cancer, Sam had left the house to the mourners and retreated to the garage and the safety of the still new-looking Impala.

He was older now so he had a harder time getting in but once he did, he removed the glasses that had been another thing that had come with age and slowly, almost hesitantly, put his hands on the wheel. He let the wave of grief he knew by now to expect whenever he sat behind the wheel wash over him.

Sam knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he hopefully got his most desired final wish. He hadn’t told Dean yet what the doctors had found in his lungs and liver; not wanting to upset his son this soon after losing his mother. He hadn’t told anyone and didn’t plan to as Sam was now content with how things were and only wanted one final thing.

He lived long enough to see his son grow into a man who had taken an interest in hunting even though Sam had made him promise not to let it take over his life. As his health declined, Sam gave all of the journals he had kept over the years, along with their father’s, to his son. He had also told him the location of the bunker and how to reach out to others in the still connected community that Sam knew he could trust with this boy that carried so much of both of the Winchesters in him even though he had never met his uncle.

That night, Sam knew his time was coming to an end. He had insisted on his bed being moved into the living room under the mantle with all the photos that had been important to him. He had also asked his son to put the broken watch that he kept in the box beside him on his wrist. It hadn’t run in nearly forty years as it had stopped the night Dean had actually took his last breath.

The house was nearly silent except for the machines near his bed and the sounds only Sam could hear.

Classic rock music, the familiar purr of an engine with Legos in its heater, and a deep laugh that had been one of Sam’s first memories. Only he could hear these sounds and knew it alarmed the nurses that had been by because he had dimly heard them offer to give him medicine for the pain he must be in from a body wracked with both old age and disease.

“No, he doesn’t need drugs _._ ” Dean had replied softly from where he stood in the next room to look in at his father with a sad smile. “He’s ready to go home. He’s ready to go to where I think he’s always longed to be. With my Uncle.”

Ever since he’d been a boy old enough to understand about love, pain, and loss he had understood that a piece of his father’s heart wasn’t settled or at peace with the family that he loved dearly.

Dean understood that his father had refused treatment for so long because he did want to finally be reunited with the brother that he had loved and lost. Recalling the story of his uncle’s death, he took a shaky breath before stepping into the room to approach the bed.

“Dad?” he spoke quietly, sitting down and noticing the chill in the room but choosing to ignore it as he understood.

Seeing Sam’s eyes open a little to look at him, the young man with shoulder length dark hair and a smile laid his hand over the one Sam had laying on his stomach. “Dad, it’s okay,” he said with tears in his voice as this was never going to be an easy moment. “It’s okay. You can go _._ ”

Sam looked through cloudy eyes at his son one final time, hearing those words that were still so familiar to him as he’d said them to his own dying brother to give Dean the courage to let go of him and let go. Offering a tired, weak smile at his son, Sam closed his eyes as the heart monitor beside him began offering its shrill sound of alarm but none of the present nurses came because Sam had ordered nothing to be done when his heart stopped beating.

Dean sat there for another few moments, watching his father’s face as it seemed to relax and gave another tight smile. “Be at peace, Dad,” he whispered, tears on his face as he reached up to wipe the single tear that had fallen to Sam’s face. “Go be with him. Go be with _your_ Dean.”

Bright light, warm air and a light, fresh smelling breeze was what Sam opened his eyes to next. He had a brief moment of confusion as it took his mind a second or three to catch up with what might be happening and then nothing else mattered except the deep, husky voice that spoke from somewhere and Sam Winchester knew that he’d finally come home.

“Hey, Sammy.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The usual for this type of story now that the boys are reunited.

**All Roads Lead Back to Him**

**Chapter Two**

“Hey, Sammy.”

The deep, husky voice that spoke from somewhere told Sam Winchester that he had finally come home, but it was when the bright lights slowly cleared so he could see that he knew it was true when he watched his older brother slowly turn from the bridge rail that he’d been looking out over to offer a slow smile.

It took a Sam another moment to get the knot out of his throat to be able to find the words he longed to say after so long. “Dean.”

Those were by far not the words Sam knew in his heart he wanted to say but they seemed to suit; especially when Dean’s smile widened to the one honest, true smile that had always been just for Sam alone and he stepped closer.

Sam had a brief moment to notice they seemed to be on a bridge of some kind overlooking a creek that was surrounded by huge trees. He also had a quick second to process his clothes were like the ones he had worn when leaving Stanford with Dean all those many years earlier and so were Dean’s but before Sam could think to question why, he realized he didn’t care.

All he cared about were the strong arms reaching out to pull him in for a long overdue, tight hug that he returned fully and equally as tight, all the while fighting not to let out the sob that wanted to escape at both feeling Dean’s arms around him and also the words whispered in his ear.

“I still love you so much, my baby brother.”

And that was the moment that all restraint Sam had been struggling to maintain on his emotions was lost and he couldn’t stop the sob that broke free or the way he grabbed onto the back of Dean’s jacket to just hold on like he had a few other times in their lives. He felt Dean’s embrace tighten at the same time as his and felt one hand move up to grasp the back of Sam’s neck.

“I’ve got you, Sammy. You’re with me again and this time nothing will ever separate us.” Dean reassured his sobbing brother in a deep voice that he had to struggle not to allow the rawness of this moment show.

As he continued to hold and soothe Sam, Dean took a moment to settle his own emotions and the nerves he really hadn’t known he would have at seeing his younger brother again.

Time in Heaven still confused the hell out of him, so he’d stopped trying to figure it out and had mainly stuck to open roads, driving the Impala with the windows down and classic rock blasting from the radio since it didn’t seem like cars in Heaven needed gas.

Dean did know his time since arriving here hadn’t been as long as Sam had lived without him back on Earth. He wasn’t sure of the exact time and didn’t plan to ask this soon but because he had been granted a few rare chances to see Sam in dreams he was aware of some of his life, the good and the not so good.

At that exact time, the elder brother was just too glad and relieved to finally be able to see and hold onto Sam again. The rest could wait for… well, he guessed for eternity.

Sam wasn’t certain how long they stood like this before he slowly felt himself calming down enough that Dean must have felt it was safe enough to ease back to look him in the face with a calm smile, their eyes locking. Like so many times growing up and before, no words were needed between them.

Meeting Dean’s smile, Sam felt him nudge his arm to lead him over to the railing so he could start to look around more. He once again took in the massive rocky creek below them with softly running water while huge trees seemed to be all around with a bright sky was above them.

Relaxing slowly, Sam felt the hand that had been on his shoulder move to his neck again and leaned over into Dean’s shoulder out of habit as they stood together to watch the water.

“Is this your prefect Heaven, Dean?” Sam finally chose to break the silence, looking over to see Dean’s green eyes were deep, almost glittering like they used to when he was honestly happy.

Sam wasn’t sure how different things would be with Jack in charge, but he could almost sense there was a change. Not that it was important to him right that second when he felt Dean’s grip on his neck change subtly, feeling the fingers slide from the back of his neck to the side and automatically leaned into the familiar touch; turning more to face his brother.

“It wasn’t before, but it is now,” Dean replied with a drop to his normally husky voice, allowing it to slip into the one it would when it was just the two of them. He met and held Sam’s eyes, please to see the blues and golds in the hazel of Sam’s eyes which usually meant his little brother was happy. “You’re here now, Sammy. You’re here with me where you belong so now _our_ Heaven is perfect,” he added with a curve of his lips, stepping closer, relieved that while Sam seemed tense, he had a hunch that he knew why. “You are so dying to ask, no pun, so just ask me, Sam.”

Truthfully, Sam was curious about the rules and laws even in a new Jack-made Heaven. He also didn’t want to risk losing the feel of his brother after so long but even after all this time, Sam knew when Dean smiled that way, or when his voice dropped to the pure honey coated sex is all sin tone, what was probably about to happen.

“What’s the rule in Heaven for sex with your brother?” he finally asked and hoped he wasn’t actually blushing like he felt he might be and knew he must be the moment Dean busted out laughing in his full laugh.

“I knew that was what you were going to ask me!” he laughed more before finally deciding to stop teasing his brother to reach out and use both hands to frame Sam’s face as he took a step forward until he felt their chests touch and could almost feel Sam’s breath on his face while holding Sam’s gaze.

“To be absolutely honest with you, baby brother, I didn’t bother to ask Bobby or even Ellen when I stopped back at the Road House about the rules this place had,” he admitted, shrugging and then making the choice both Winchesters knew was coming. “If there are any, I figure we’re about to break quite a few, Sammy.” Dean said a second before he smiled and did what he’d been wanting to from the second he’d sensed his brother’s arrival.

In the time that he’d been here, Dean actually did more than drive and listen to music. He had actually checked around to see if there were rules in what he knew on instinct would be his and Sam’s own mutual perfect Heaven that might throw any serious curves to the plans he had as soon as his younger brother arrived.

Of course, he probably wouldn’t be telling Sam any time soon that he might have asked a grinning Ellen Harvelle about rules regarding sex in Heaven in general -and sex with his baby brother in particular- just as their parents might have walked into the Road House. Bobby had merely told a coughing John Winchester to keep his mouth shut or he’d go see if shotguns existed in the ‘new’ Heaven.

The kiss, this first kiss in however long it had been between them, still reminded Dean of the first time he had kissed Sam after they’d been apart for four years during his brother’s time at college. There was no heat, no rush, or need.

There was just a gentle brushing of lips, a teasing touch of Dean’s tongue over Sam’s lips as if seeking to refamiliarize himself with Sam’s mouth; the same as he seemed to be doing with his hands as his fingers began to trace over Sam’s face while feeling the hesitant touch of fingers on a belt loop of his jeans.

“I have so missed you, Sammy,” he murmured after they’d broken the kiss so both could breathe, shaking fingers carding back through Sam’s dark hair that he still needed to bitch to his brother about needing a trim. “I know you probably have a thousand questions and we might need to talk, when you feel like it but right now, right now, baby boy, let me take you home?” Dean asked with more emotion in his voice than he had expressed since the night he still knew better than to bring up to his little brother.

Sam was still processing that he was here, in Heaven, with Dean. He was still feeling the warmth from his brother’s mouth on his and knew this would take him a long time to get used to. Then Dean’s words registered and he looked up curiously. “Where is our home in Heaven, Dean?” he asked, seeing his brother’s eyes sparkle in mischief but allowed him to turn him to see the shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala that had always been more of a home to them than nearly any other place. Then he noticed something and knew if it hadn’t been for strong fingers wrapping around his bicep that he might have gone to his knees on the cement bridge.

“Yeah, she’s got the real plates back on her, Sammy,” Dean knew what had caused Sam’s reaction because he had almost had a similar one when he first had seen his car and then had noticed the plates were their original Kansas plates; the ones that had always been on the car up until they had to switch to the Ohio ones while trying to stay off Federal radar.

“She still have the cassette tapes that you still need to update?” Sam asked with a laughing smile at the gesture that earned him as Dean gave him a playful shove towards the passenger side of the Impala. “Greatest hits of mullet rock, Dean.”

“You are so damn lucky that I love you as much as I do, baby brother,” Dean returned but with a laugh. The outdated music collection had always been a familiar thing between them, so he was thrilled to hear Sam toss something out so much like he had that first day back together on the way to Jericho. “Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole, baby boy,” he added, including the other nickname that Sam allowed only him to use. “As for your original question about home for us up here?”

Dean had slipped back behind the wheel, looking over to watch as Sam slid into the passenger seat and noticed his brother’s smile grow more as it seemed like being in this seat removed any leftover concerns the younger Winchester might have had.

“When I got here, Bobby told me about the changes Jack made before he left to do whatever it is he’s doing while being a hands-off ruler of all Creation. He knocked down all those walls so we’re free to go wherever we want,” Dean turned the key to let the Impala rumble to life and loved the full laugh he heard from Sam at the sound. “No walls. Just open roads with miles of ground to cover, lots of seedy roadside motels with king size beds and bad diners with double bacon cheeseburgers, and salads for you,” he went on with a glance beside him to meet Sam’s eyes with a slow, teasing smile.

“Yeah, when I’m not feeling so selfish and feel like sharing the news that my little brother is back riding shotgun with me, we might stop by the Road House or even go see Mom and Dad but right this second, Sammy, your big brother isn’t feeling the need to share you,” Dean paused to reach over and card back bangs that were once again in Sam’s face so he could meet his eyes. “Unless you want to go be social,” he added with an eyeroll that he knew he’d taught his brother years ago. “Your choice, baby brother.”

Sam did really consider those choices. He did, after so long, want to see their parents and all the friends that they’d lost. “We have eternity now, right?” he asked cautiously, tongue running over his teeth to keep from smiling when deepening green eyes shot back to his as Dean took that question in. “Just you and me, forever together?”

“Forever and ever, Sammy,” Dean replied, seeing Sam’s hand move and automatically reached to catch it with his to hold; bringing it to his lips and loving the way Sam smiled more at this gentle touch. “We can go see the sights. We can go to dive bars since I was assured by Rufus that there were dive bars here… or we can see how many of those seedy roadside motels with bad wallpaper we can hit up as I make up for lost time by making love with my little brother…”

“That one!” Sam decided instantly and went with the tug that pulled him across the Impala’s front seat, into his brother’s arms. This time their kiss was hotter, deeper and one that soon had Dean wondering about just finding an isolated place in this forest and breaking in the back seat again. “Motel now, backseat later, Dean,” he added with a laugh as if guessing what his brother might be thinking.

“Spoilsport,” Dean shot back with another kiss before putting the car into gear and trying to remember the closest of those seedy motels he had driven by one time.

Sam laughed as Dean waited until they were off the bridge and on a road that wasn’t so curvy to look over at him with a smile before pushing his foot down more on the accelerator to let the Impala’s engine open up and go faster.

It reminded Sam of the days before all the troubles between them had started and it was just them, the open road and whatever monster they needed to fight. When it was just him and Dean with music playing and playful pranks and nights together.

Sam had lost himself in watching as the scenery flew by, laughing as Dean kept playing the same cassette over despite Sam offering him others from the old box on the floor. He was about to ask if Heaven actually had seedy motels when he saw a sign in the distance that made him smile.

Another question came to mind, but Sam decided to ignore it while Dean went to find the office. So far this was reminding Sam of how things had been on Earth when they’d been… thinking about being dead was a little disturbing so he decided he wouldn’t. The only thing Sam decided he’d focus on was the six-foot, leanly built body of his brother as Dean strolled back with a room key twirling on his finger.

“Does everyone here know that this… that they’re…” Sam stopped, mentally kicking himself because he’d just decided not to focus on that when his back suddenly hit the wall beside the door that must be for their room and Dean’s mouth had found his in a much hotter kiss.

“Hmm, missed kissing you like this, Sammy,” Dean groaned into the kiss, trying to unlock the motel room door, keep his hand on Sam in some way, and also reply to the honest question. “Not sure. Bobby and Ellen said some know they’re dead but others either don’t or they’re just carrying on like they would back on Earth,” he stopped to push open the door, look up into hazel eyes that he could see were already going darker. “Wanna take a guess which of those choices we’re choosing right this second, little brother?”

“Umm, the one where nothing else matters but the fact that I think we both have on way too many layers of clothes for what we want to do?” Sam replied, gasping at the fast pull that took him away from the wall to inside the room in a second flat.

He heard the sound of the door being kicked shut, a lock being thrown and then found himself back in Dean’s arms as they began to share deep kisses while hands roamed, both to refamiliarize themselves with each other’s bodies and also to rid the other of several layers of clothes.

“Fuck!” Sam wasn’t even aware of the word that came out of his mouth as he arched under the skillful touch of calloused fingers sliding up his back once all three layers of shirts had been dealt with. “Dean… I… I need to feel you. Now! Please, just let me…”

A hot, almost bruising kiss caught Sam’s mouth in a heated kiss even as Dean was working to finish ridding them of jeans, underwear, and boots.

Dean had been watching Sam during this and could tell while it hadn’t been all that long for him since they’d made love, it had nearly been forty years or so for Sam and so understood his brother’s emotions and need for his touch would be greater than Dean might have anticipated.

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby boy,” he whispered into the kiss, letting his tongue enter Sam’s mouth and hearing a low moan of need but Dean wasn’t certain which of them had made it. “I know what you want, what you need and I promise like always I’ll take care of you,” Dean promised thickly, not expecting the rush of raw emotions that hit him as he got his first look at Sam in too long. He still had to wonder where the chubby little boy with short legs had gone to give him this six-foot, four-inch tall man, with broad shoulders and long legs that had carried too much of the world’s weight on them, who he loved to watch come apart as they made love.

Even in Heaven, rules and taboos weren’t a thing in Dean Winchester’s mind. He had long since stopped caring about those things. All he cared about was Sam and that was all he would ever care about.

Dean was well aware that at any point in Sam’s time on Earth, he could have found someone else, could have moved on in all ways, but knew in his heart that his brother hadn’t. Just like Dean hadn’t moved on or even looked. There was only one person for Dean, and he supposed if he had a soulmate then that was the younger man currently in his arms right that second. It seemed like all roads they took separately would always lead them back to each other.

The other thing Dean discovered was that Sam had not gotten any better at being patient while Dean used nimble fingers to stretch him, so Dean had to stop several times to gently, almost soothingly kiss his brother until finally Sam had calmed enough for him to continue.

“Well, we seem to probably be breaking any rules for language too or at least you are,” Dean chuckled at the string of creative curses tossed at him as Sam was about at the end of his patience. “Roll over for me, Sammy?”

“About fucking time,” Sam muttered under his breath or he thought he had until he felt a teasing pinch on his hip and a soft slap to the back of his head as Dean laughed more after he’d stood to finally shed his jeans. He’d unbuttoned and unzipped to relieve his unhappy cock but had left the jeans up until right that second.

“Like what you see, baby brother?” Dean asked with the tone that was now pure sex, hearing the soft inhale of breath as Sam looked back over his shoulder like he tended to do to watch Dean undress.

“I always did, and that hasn’t changed, Dean,” Sam returned, adjusting his position on his knees on the large King size bed in the room so he could support himself with his hands on the wall. He knew better than to try to rub off on anything, even before he heard the low growl.

“Mine!” Dean growled, slipping behind his brother to use more lube over the crease of Sam’s now well-stretched ass before easing the tip of his cock into Sam. He was not sure which of them moaned more at the first feel of Dean’s cock slowly starting to slip into the tight heat of Sam’s ass. “Put my hand on your cock, Sam,” he instructed, voice deeper, heavier as lust and desire began to take over even though Dean always fought not to lose control when they had sex. “That’s it, Sammy. Put my hand where you want it. Then you move it at your speed, little brother,” he went on, biting his lower lip at the feel of Sam’s shaking fingers wrapping his fingers around Sam’s engorged, red and weeping cock before slowly starting to slide it at a speed that suited them both.

Sam eyes were nearly all pupil by this point as he looked down to watch as he slid Dean’s hand along his own cock. Then he felt his brother give two thrusts before coming flush with Sam’s ass and Sam was shocked he didn’t climax at the first solid hit of Dean’s cock against his prostate. “Dean!” he shouted, gasping at the feel of hot lips locking onto his collarbone to begin to give light bites before sucking onto his pulse point; unaware that both Dean’s thrusts and the speed that Sam was moving his brother’s hand on his cock had gotten faster.

“De’n… please. It’s been too long. I… I need to… need to come!” Sam gasped out, feeling Dean’s other arm wrapping around his waist to pull him back. This changed the angle in which Dean’s cock was now hitting that spot up inside Sam and he could feel his balls starting to tighten. “De!”

Hearing Sam shorten his name told the elder brother that it was time to give them both relief. With a solid thrust at the same time as Dean’s hand picked up speed to give a skillful twist of Sam’s cock, while he simultaneously struck his brother’s prostate, he heard Sam scream his name. The moment before Dean felt his brother’s body tighten around him, he felt hot come hit his hand and felt his own orgasm hit him as he followed Sam over the edge.

There were no other sounds in the motel room other than the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and soft, private words spoken between two men that would never have to be apart again or at least not if Dean had a say in the matter.

Dean gave another couple thrusts while also keeping his touch loose as it still slid on Sam’s cock, helping to milk his brother’s climax as much as they could until he heard the first soft whimper that told him that Sam’s cock was now overly sensitive. He eased his hand away only to feel it grabbed and held onto tightly as if Sam were afraid to lose his touch.

“I’ve got you, Sammy,” Dean reassured Sam for a moment before his own vision whited out in ecstasy, and then he had to be quick to catch them both when it seemed like all of the change, excitement, emotion, and finally the climax had knocked the younger man out for what Dean hoped would be a short time.

He waited until he was certain his own was complete before he simply rolled to his side on the bed after giving the blanket a pull to remove it. He made sure to keep Sam tight against his chest until they both had a chance to settle and Dean could be sure his brother was just sleeping.

Feeling for a pulse (he’d already checked to see even in Heaven that they had those) told Dean that Sam was just sleeping and probably would for a while so he slowly eased out but immediately heard the sound of discontentment Sam made at the loss.

“I’m with you, Sammy. I will be with you when you wake up every day now and when you go to sleep.” Dean promised softly, cleaning them both up before slipping back into the bed and letting Sam find where he wanted to sleep as he heard a sleepy murmur and felt a gentle nuzzle to his neck that made Dean both smile and roll his eyes since only his pain in the ass brother could get him to do this.

“I love you, Sam,” he murmured once he thought Sam might be able to hear and understand him. “I know it hurt you when you were left alone. I know you think you disappointed me when you stopped hunting,” he paused to press a soft kiss to the top of Sam’s head when he felt the first fissure of tension in his still half asleep sibling over mentioning things Dean didn’t think Sam would know he knew about. “You didn’t disappoint me, Sam. You made me prouder because when I told you to carry on, I didn’t mean just to hunt. I meant, to carry on with your life in a way that you thought would allow you to get through until we could be together again.”

Sam considered this a moment, lifting his head from where it had rested under Dean’s chin to see calm, loving green eyes watching him and understanding what he had left unspoken, even as Dean smiled and touched his face.

“I was always right by you, my baby brother. I was with you so many times, Sammy. So many nights I’d hold you when you cried for me or when things just seemed tough and I’d reassure you in your dreams until once again I could hold you like this,” Dean let the tears in his eyes spill over like he normally wouldn’t do except he needed to let his brother know it was safe for him to express himself here without fear. “You are with me now. We are together in our perfect Heaven and I promise to never let you go.”

It took several moments before Sam thought he could find words without his voice breaking and when he could speak, he knew the only words that needed to be spoken for the moment. “I love you, Dean. I missed you, so much.”

“Yeah, I missed you too, Sammy,” Dean returned with a smile and a kiss to Sam’s hair, lightly easing his brother’s head back down until he was back under Dean’s chin and slowly feeling his brother’s body relax more as sleep began to come. “I love you too.”

Sam wasn’t sure what Heaven held for them now, but he looked forward to discovering it along with the only person he would ever want beside him, either in a bed or in the car that only Dean would ever drive again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two is complete but with the beta. It will go up as soon as I get it back which should be soon.


End file.
